Bouncing EZI
Bouncing EZI is a boss of the Church of EZI in the [[World of Eternal Sonata|World of Eternal Sonata]] and a form taken by the deity EZI. It is the dark form of The Great EZI and is accompanied by two EZI Holy Lights, but is much more likely to be seen once both of those have been defeated, due to their initial Shining Body status and their tendency to move in close to EZI. Story The party visits the Church of EZI, hoping to learn the true nature of the deity EZI. They progress through the church and Allegretto negotiates a trial membership to explore further and find out if full membership in the church is really right for him. Ignoring the warnings of supplicants in the church's Placid Parish, the party proceeds through Wonder Way, where they find a group of EZI Torchbearers performing a strange ritual around a small figure of EZI. As Salsa, March and Beat move in for a closer look, March accidentally touches the figure and swells in size and pursues the party. They try to run away, but are forced into battle. Upon winning the battle, the party beats a hasty retreat from the church and emerges in the Sharp Mountains. Allegretto wonders again just who EZI is. Attacks Bouncing EZI's normal physical attack is a zig-zag and leap for a single hit on all characters grouped close together at melee range. It has two Special Attacks. EZI Dig begins from a slight distance and then it tunnels under the ground and pops up, hitting a target and everyone in range for powerful damage. EZI Lightning is also from a slight distance and produces two to three hits of forked lightning on the target and everyone in range. Strategy Despite having a couple of powerful Special Attacks, fighting Bouncing EZI is generally much less challenging than dealing with The Great EZI, as Bouncing EZI can neither revive the EZI Holy Lights nor heal himself and has only around half the HP of The Great EZI. The only catch is morphing it to this form and keeping it there. The EZI Holy Lights should first be defeated to eliminate their Shining Body status that keeps EZI in its The Great EZI form. After this, the player should try to either lure it to or keep it in the darkness (the battlefield is mostly dark with only small areas of light), or have a character with Darkness Body (Serenade is a good choice) stand nearby it to try to keep it in darkness. Unlike The Great EZI, the Bouncing EZI will never simply move around or not act for a turn, so its attacks must be dealt with. Its normal physical attack is not hugely damaging compared to the Special Attacks, but can still be dangerous to a lower leve party if not Guarded or Counterattacked. EZI Dig is fairly easy to Guard, but rather damaging if the Guard is missed. The main issue is the EZI Lightning, as the timing of the Guard on this can be rather difficult to master. With luck, however, it might not use this very much, particularly if the player keeps attacking it at melee range. Levels are generally recommended to be at least in the 70s, though a very skilled player could possibly get away with lower. Anything higher will definitely be helpful for those that are less skilled or experienced. Having a powerful healer in the party like Polka can also be a great help, but may also make the battle take longer. Having a distance attacker like Beat isn't necessarily useful, though Viola's sheer power can still be helpful if she is well-leveled. An ideal party is Frederic, Serenade and Allegretto. Frederic and Serenade should be equipped with their Burst weapons, while Allegretto should have his Silver Star sword, the Solomon's Ring and Werewolf Choker. Someone should have the Seven Stars accessory equipped to increase the great EXP boon from this battle, unless the party is already Level 99. Frederic should have on his Daybreak Cloak, while Serenade should be wearing a Dark Brooch and her Noble White. The other accessories should be ones to increase HP, strength or defense. Frederic's special light skills should be set to Phantom Pain and Tri-Clementia or Legion Fulminante if levels are high enough to get away without the healing from Tri-Clementia. Allegretto should attack at close range, while Serenade can either attack from a distance with her Specials or move in close. Frederic should be close enough for Phantom Pain to hit, but not so close that his Shining Body status causes EZI to morph into The Great EZI. Allegretto should attack until Echoes are 24, or preferably 32 (which will be easy for most of the battle if the player maintains Harmony Chains) and then begin with a Bloody Plume followed by a Shadow Assault, and then Frederic and Serenades' Specials in sequence. Alternatively, use Crescendo instead of Frederic for even more attack power, if Frederic's healing is not needed. The party could hit for around a million damage as part of a single Harmony Chain sequence, ridding Bouncing EZI of more than a third of its HP. The item set should be loaded with Angel Trumpets, Goddess Bouquets and any Saint's Mirror items the player may still have on hand. A Very Odd Chocolate and Sock Incense aimed at the boss (regardless of what form its in) once the EZI Holy Lights have been eliminated might also be a good choice. Musical theme *"321 - Crescendo!" is the unique battle theme used for this battle. As this fight was added for the game's PlayStation 3 version, it is not part of the game's original score, but once this fight is won, the player can listen to it anytime using the game's Music option and it will be available in any further Encore Mode playthroughs on the same savefile. Trivia *After the party escapes from the Church of EZI, the player is granted the Scrapbook. This bonus item, unique to the game's PlayStation 3 release, presents photos taken by the characters of the game with interesting or amusing comments. *After winning this battle, the player can return to the Church of EZI and even the Awesome Altar, though that area will be empty. *EZI is the only boss that changes form when moving between light and darkness. Related enemies *The Great EZI *EZI Holy Light Category:Bosses